Dos Almas en el Cementerio
by Odet la chica de Terry
Summary: One Shot, un vistazo sobrenatural al mundo de Terry... adaptacion de una historia real.


**Dos Almas en el Cementerio**

**One shot By Chica de Terry**

**Adaptación de una historia real**

**Octubre 2011**

**Goza de mi lectura como yo goce escribiendo.**

* * *

><p>"Ven noche, ven, Romeo. Ven día durante la noche,<p>

Que esperaras en las alas de esta noche,

Mas blanca que la nieve nueva en el lomo de un cuervo.

Ven. Gentil noche; ven, amorosa, noche de frente negra,

Dame a mi Romeo y, cuando el muera,

Tómalo y córtalo en pequeñas estrellas,

Y el hará al rostro de la noche tan bello

Que todo el mundo se enamorara de la noche,

Y no adorara más al claro sol.

Oh, eh comprado la mansión del amor,

Pero no me eh mudado, y, aunque estoy vendida,

Aun no eh sido disfrutada. Tan aburrido este día es,

Así como lo es la noche antes de algún festival

Para un niño impaciente que tiene ropa nueva,

Y no la puede usar. Oh, aquí viene mi nana,

Y trae noticias, de todo lo que se dice

Que solo me hable de Romeo con divina elocuencia"

Romero y Julieta, William Shakespeare.

-¿Le gusto Miss Agnes? Eh mejorado en mis pausas y entonación. Hoy quise leer este verso de Julieta para ti. Espero que tú hayas entendido lo que dice Julieta, yo no del todo aun, quizá cuando sea mayor… ¿Por que querría cortar a Romeo en pedacitos? Solo para que todos puedan verlo en el cielo. ¿Qué caso tendría eso? Preferir la noche, que preferir ver el sol, No lo entiendo. Ni tampoco de que compro la casa y no se muda, aun no a sido disfrutada, cuando tengo algo nuevo quiero usarlo de inmediato que tonta Julieta ¿no lo crees?

Shakespeare escribió hermosos versos pero demasiado confusos… En lo que tiene absoluta razón Julieta es en decir que es aburrido esperar la noche antes de un festival, como un niño que tiene ropa nueva y no puede usarla…

Agnes hoy es el festival de Mayo… ¿escuchas los fuegos artificiales? ¿Por que les dará tanta euforia una fiesta? Yo prefiero venir a este lugar y leer, leer y trasportarme a otros mundos… sentir que soy un caballero valiente y aguerrido, un mago poderoso o un cruel pirata… No pienses que estoy solo, te tengo a ti…

Me siento muy bien aquí a tu lado, y especialmente hoy quise leerte a Julieta en vez de ser nuevamente Romeo, seguramente te preguntaras que motivo el cambio de personaje, es por el festival, veo a lo lejos como los alumnos mayores bailan y se divierten, imagino que en cualquier momento arribara en medio del salón Julieta y después Romeo la mirara y… quedara atrapado para siempre…

No estoy seguro de alguna vez conocer ese sentimiento del que habla Romeo, las chicas no van conmigo Agnes, tu eres chica lo se, pero eres diferente… no te ríes de mi.

Sabes que mi madre es actriz… hace tanto que no la veo… no se me permite ni pronunciar su nombre… Mi padre nunca ha venido al festival de Mayo y por las vacaciones me envía a París para perfeccionar el francés.

-Je m'ennuie de ma mère, je voudrais être un acteur comme elle, Agnès

(Extraño a mi madre, quisiera ser actor como ella, Agnes…)

Una suave y dulce brisa bajo de entre las copas de los arboles corriendo sigilosamente entre el verde césped acarreando entre sus brazos el perfume de los narcisos recién abiertos antes de que llegase el verano, el suave viento atravesó el viejo cementerio ululando, el pequeño Terry cerro los ojos conteniendo las lagrimas dentro de su alma para no dejarlas escapar, el viento remolineo a su alrededor despeinando su larga cabellera envolviéndolo en olores a bosque y tierra humeda, a narcisos cubiertos de roció matinal, refrescando su rostro y sus facciones con abrazo maternal, el ceño fruncido se suavizo, la comisura de los labios se alargo hasta formar una curva perfecta, Terry suspiro fuertemente y su pecho oprimido se relajo, el sonido de las hojas que cubrían el cementerio era una encantadora melodía que el disfrutaba, el oloroso y fresco abrazo de Agnes lo confortaba dentro de un pequeño mundo lleno de gente pero su joven acompañante de 9 años siempre estaba solo.

La campana se escucho a la distancia, Terry abrió los ojos, era el llamado para el almuerzo en el comedor, tenia que correr si no quería quedarse sin sus alimentos no deseaba acercarse al festival prefería ir a su cuarto y comer allí, como la mayoría de las veces.

-Tengo que irme Agnes, nos vemos pronto.

Dijo el chiquillo echando a correr, de repente paro en seco y se volvió hacia el pequeño y pulido mausoleo donde se sentaba a leer, era un claro en una orilla del cementerio rodeado de arboles y lejos de la vista de extraños husmeadores, era el lugar perfecto para declamar, para leer, para dar rienda suelta a esa fascinación que sentía por un tal William Shakespeare.

-¡Agnes! ¿Te gusto?

Terry espero unos segundos como si hubiera escuchado un claro SI como respuesta sonrió y siguió corriendo colina arriba esquivando los narcisos amarillos y blancos que bordeaban la ladera, desde la cima se divisaba no muy lejos el colegio. Se recargo en el árbol para tomar un poco de aire, guardo el libro entre su cinturón y su saco cubriéndolo de miradas sospechosas.

Estaba a punto de echar a correr nuevamente,

-¡Terry! ¡Terry Grandchester! La madre superiora me dijo vayas a verla al ala Oeste.

-¿Por que?

-Yo que se Grandchester, solo cumplo el mandato.

Sin pensarlo se echo a correr hacia aquel lugar el mas alejado del Colegio; el ala antigua la primera que fue construida echa totalmente de piedra, las puertas de hierro y los pasillos lúgubres y fríos causaban conmoción en el pequeño corazón del niño mimado del colegio como le apodaban al joven Grandchester por ser el hijo del Duque. La gran mayoría de los estudiantes le miraban con recelo, otros le odiaban podía sentirlo en sus miradas y el no entendía por que, a tan corta edad no se percataba que ciertas reglas para el no aplicaban al pie de la letra por ser hijo del mas alto noble ingles pero Terry no lo percibía así, ni siquiera se daba por enterado, era aun demasiado joven para entender las envidias, cotilleos y mala entraña que giraba en su entorno solo por su origen "dudoso".

Sentía el claro rechazo de sus congéneres por eso prefería estar en soledad, conforme iba creciendo esos desprecios a su persona se acrecentaban y el se encerraba mas en si mismo, era al único estudiante del Real Colegio San Pablo que no se le obligaba a asistir al Festival de Mayo como a todos los demás a menos que estuvieran castigados por la misma rectora.

Terry trato de tomar aire y seco el sudor de su frente con la manga de su saco, se aliso la chaqueta debidamente y camino a paso veloz entre el largo pasillo, solo sus pasos retumbaban entre las paredes de piedra, apretó mas el andar aquel lugar le provocaba sudar nuevamente pero frio. Su corazón comenzó a latir desbocado y cuando entendió todo era demasiado tarde en el recodo un quinteto de muchachos mayores lo tenían rodeado, el escondió su miedo muy dentro y levanto arrogantemente la barbilla, no había escapatoria alguna las caras de los jóvenes se lo decía en sus burlonas risas.

Comenzaron a lanzar insultos mientras otros lo sujetaban de los brazos, nadie se atrevió a tocarle un solo cabello pero las palabras que salían de sus venenosas bocas le dolieron como un puñal clavado directamente al corazón, no permitió que su pequeño cuerpo delatara su terrible dolor interno.

-Te crees intocable ¿verdad? Si no fueras hijo del Duque te daría tu lección, eres un maldito arrogante, te crees mejor que todos nosotros solo por tu pomposo apellido.

Tu madre te odia, nunca viene a verte, algún secreto oscuro y sucio debes guardar Grandchester para que tu madre no desatienda nunca sus deberes para venir a verte, a lo mejor no te quiere nada, o a lo mejor no es tu madre y solo te recogió por piedad, a lo mejor tu madre es una golfa barata que tu padre…

El control del niño se rompió. Se volvió una pequeña fiera difícil de controlar, se zafo de las amarras que lo sujetaban y propino una fuerte patada en las partes bajas del chico mayor que insulto a su madre, echo se encima de el golpeándole como loco.

Entre los otros cuatro chicos hicieron enormes esfuerzos por quitárselo de encima y controlar al salvaje en que se había convertido que gritaba improperios en francés. El otro gemía de dolor tocándose la adolorida entrepierna, gemía de dolor pero aun así con rencor dio la orden final.

-¡Encierren al bastardo!

Entre los cuatro chicos lo arrojaron al aula al final del pasillo que servía como bodega. Lo echaron dentro si el menor cuidado, Terry parecía un animal furioso aventando patadas y golpes con el rostro desfigurado de ira.

Cerraron la puerta inmediatamente poniendo un candado por fuera, Terry se irguió y comenzó patear la gruesa y pesada puerta de metal, adentro apenas si entraba la luz por las rendijas de las ventanas que mantenían las contra ventanas cerradas por fuera.

Los chicos comenzaron a burlarse de el mientras el niño bullía de rabia, encerrado al fin como un animal rabioso e indeseable. En pocos minutos las risas y las burlas pararon los pasos se alejaron del lugar, silencio absoluto; luego gruesas lagrimas de dolor.

Terry encerrado en aquel oscuro lugar creyó que moriría dentro, que nadie lo encontraría, su única esperanza era la ronda nocturna de las monjas pero eso lo haría acreedor a un severo castigo, no podría delatar a los culpables o todo su mundo se volvería aun peor.

Primero un niño mimado, ahora un despreciable chismoso delator.

El haz de luz poco a poco se fue apagando, el silencio era sepulcral y el viento que antes adoraba escuchar ulular entre los arboles ahora le atemorizaba, la noche callo al fin, el hambre le encogía el estomago, dos campanas habían sonado ya, dos comidas donde no se presento por sus alimentos, pareciera que en realidad a nadie le importaba, los chicos tenían razón era un indeseable por el cual nadie se preocupaba, ni siquiera su padre, y su madre… apenas la recordaba, estaba completamente solo con su libro como única compañía.

Avanzada la noche, Terry abrió los ojos, se aferraba a su libro, mientras en su mente repetía una y otra vez los versos de Romeo lo cual descubrió se sabia de memoria, unos pasos se acercaron mientras la luz de una lámpara se filtraba por debajo de la puerta, se levanto de súbito y corrió a ella.

-Por favor, abra la puerta estoy encerrado. –dijo mientras golpeaba con el puño.

El cerrojo cedió y la puerta se abrió lentamente, la imagen de una de las monjas vestida completamente de blanco apareció en el umbral.

Terry agradecido se abrazo al blanco cuerpo apretándose contra el.

-Gracias…

La mujer se sorprendió del gesto agradecido y suplicante del niño.

-¿Qué haces a esta hora fuera de tu dormitorio?

-Me quede atrapado… -dijo el en voz baja, la monja sonrió tiernamente.

-Entiendo, pero anda es muy tarde debes ir a tu dormitorio.

Terry asintió, no se atrevió a decir que había pasado casi todo el día sin probar bocado y moría de hambre, camino detrás de la monja que lo guiaba por los pasillos que el siempre usaba, los de servicio; esquivando así las rondas nocturnas de las monjas que transitaban por los pasillos principales siempre.

Terry curioso miraba que el atuendo de esta monja era muy distinto al de las otras maestras del colegio aun al de la misma rectora, por mas que intento no pudo reconocerla, concluyo que seguramente era una monja nueva pero mucho mas agradable que cualquiera que hubiera conocido antes, tenia un semblante pálido pero dulce y su acento era claramente francés.

Llegaron al fin a la puerta del dormitorio de Terry, la monja abrió con llave la puerta, lo cual al pequeño le extraño, estaba prohibido cerrar con llave los dormitorios. Se introdujo en su alcoba.

-No enciendas la luz -dijo la monja- o se darán cuenta que estas despierto y te retaran.

-Esta bien, muchas gracias.

-Si, si, ahora ve y descansa, buenas noches. –La monja se dio la media vuelta y se alejo lentamente.

Terry camino por la habitación dejo su libro sobre la cómoda y vio en el escritorio una bandeja con una rica y humeante cena. Sus ojos se abrieron con emoción y sincero agradecimiento. Salió de inmediato al pasillo.

-Gracias por la cena. –susurro lo mas bajo que pudo con una amplia y agradecida sonrisa.

La monja se volvió lentamente y le devolvió la sonrisa dibujada en su pálido rostro en respuesta, Terry volvió a entrar en silencio en su habitación y antes de cerrar la puerta la monja le llamo.

-Terry… -el niño asomo la cabeza- Me gusto mucho.

El niño se quedo desconcertado solo la vio perderse entre la oscuridad del pasillo y dar vuelta hacia la escalera, luego oscuridad total.

* * *

><p>-Terrence Grandchester, te eh mandado llamar porque se me ha comunicado que ayer no acudiste por tu almuerzo, ni por tu cena, ¿Dónde estaba jovencito? Sabe que no cumplir con la reglas tiene una merecida sanción, ¿Dónde estuvo todo ese tiempo?<p>

-Lo siento hermana Grey, es que, me quede encerrado en el ala oeste del colegio.

-Invente una mejor excusa jovencito.

-Es la verdad hermana, entre allí y la puerta se cerro por fuera.

-Joven Grandchester usted podrá ser un futuro Duque pero aquí se siguen reglas estrictas le exijo que hable con la verdad.

-Esa es la verdad, estuve ahí encerrado todo la tarde y parte de la noche.

-Y como es que si estuvo encerrado tanto tiempo, amaneció en su cama -dijo la superiora irritada ante la arrogancia del niño al contestarle, por lo general los otros alumnos le temían, solo callaban y aceptaban el castigo sin chistar, era demasiado el temor de ser corrido del Colegio San Pablo pero este chiquillo irreverente era una espina clavada en su costado.

-Una monja que hacia ronda de noche me escucho y ella me abrió la puerta.

-Pero que… ¡semejante mentira! ¡Una mentira tras otra Grandchester! -la adusta mujer se puso de pie- harás ayuno una semana como castigo. Siendo heredero al ducado de Grandchester debes aprender a comportarte y a enfrentar tus errores. Estarás confinado a tu habitación después de las clases. Puedes retirarte. –dijo tajante la mujer.

Terry salió murmurando muy por lo bajo, sabia que esto pasaría pero era mejor a que se le conociera como un soplón delator.

-Ella, ¡ella fue quien me ayudo a salir de la bodega!

-¿Quién? -dijo la madre superiora saliendo al pasillo de su despacho mirando ambos lados- yo no veo a nadie -dijo seriamente.

-Ella -señalo Terry al cuadro que estaba justo frente a las puertas de las oficinas de la rectora.

-¿LeBlanc? Es una broma ¿verdad joven cito?

-No, ella fue quien abrió la puerta y me condujo a mi cuarto.

-¡Eso es imposible! LeBlanc fue la fundadora del Real Colegio San Pablo, fue la primera rectora ¡hace mas de 200 años! Una mujer con enorme visión dicen, vaya a sus clases joven Grandchester y deje de bromear e inventar cuentos fantásticos eso no es propio de un caballero menos de un futuro duque.

Terry se quedo parado, miraba el cuadro, era la misma vestimenta blanca, el mismo chistoso sombrero, la misma cálida palidez, se quedo hipnotizado mirándola parecía sonreírle, lo ultimo que escucho decir a la rectora antes de cerrar la puerta fue: "Su único defecto, ser francesa" .

Terry entendió perfectamente el porque se expreso de aquella manera la rectora, se jactaba de que el colegio fuera puramente ingles, un orgullo para la nación ya que educaba a los hijos mas prominentes de toda Inglaterra y de otros lugares siempre y cuando fueran obscenamente ricos y de una familia bien nacida. Solo en especiales ocasiones pasaban por alto alguna mancha en su origen siempre y cuando el dinero lo compensara, como en su caso. Hecho que le había quedado claro la noche anterior.

Antes de irse aun aturdido por la información que le había dado la rectora, se acerco mas al cuadro y leyó la plaquita de oro incrustada en el grueso marco de madera fina.

"**Sor Agnes LeBlanc"**

**Rectora**

**Real Colegio San Pablo1764**

-Agnes…

Terry olvidándose de las clases y sabiendo que el castigo seria aun más severo corrió hacia el cementerio, agitado vio hacia el claro, se acerco lentamente al pequeño mausoleo, sus ojos se fijaron en el nombre. "Sor Angnes LeBlanc" 1727 – 1770

Terry se aparto con temor tropezó y callo al suelo sobre sus sentaderas, sus ojos volvieron a clavarse en el epitafio a los pies de la tumba.

"**Toda la oscuridad del mundo jamás podrá apagar la luz de una velita"**

**Agnes LeBlanc alma joven y sabia, gentil y desprendida dada al servicio de los demás, amante de las letras y apasionada del teatro. Fundadora del Real Colegio San Pablo**.

-Serás un gran actor…

Terry parpadeo, el susurro apenas acaricio su oído, el viento soplo a través del claro inundando el aire con el aroma de los narcisos de la vieja colina, el joven Grandchester cerro sus ojos y sonrió.

"**Dame a mi Romeo y, cuando el muera,**

**Tómalo y córtalo en pequeñas estrellas,**

**Y el hará al rostro de la noche tan bello**

**Que todo el mundo se enamorara de la noche,**

**Y no adorara más al claro sol"**

**Toda la oscuridad del mundo jamás podrá apagar la luz de una velita…**

**ETERNO ROMEO… TERRENCE G. GRANDCHESTER.**

**Para Wendolyn Romero con todo cariño, By M. S.**

* * *

><p>Espero les haya gustado es el primer One Shot que escribo, lo cual aunque no lo crean me cuesta mucho jejeje soy de muchas letras, Saludos desde Mexico, nos leemos pronto¡<p>

CRECI MADURE SIGO SIENDO ORGULLOSAMENTE TERRYTANA


End file.
